


Ayurnamat

by Kenocka



Series: The City [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayle has missed her cycle. Due to the stresses of war and her own bodily neglect, this isn’t exactly uncommon, it always shows up again sooner or later. However lately, after an “encounter” with Nasus, she’s a bit worried. It could be her cycle skipping because of all the normal reasons but fear sets in. How’s she feeling? Does she want this? Will she tell Nasus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayurnamat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akai Shi-Koret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akai+Shi-Koret).



> Ayurnamat - The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.
> 
> Akai Shi-Koret: I feel like I used to write more than I do now  
> Akai Shi-Koret: and I wanna write more but IDK how  
> Ken: As you love to tell me: Just write.  
> Akai Shi-Koret: give me a prompt please?  
> 

The documents lying on her desk were so much white noise to Kayle’s bleary eyes. She had been on the battlefield for the last two weeks, fighting to defend the northern wall, and as soon as she had time off she usually spent it trying to keep up on governmental affairs. It was starting to catch up with her, that much was certain – but the angel couldn’t force herself to go to sleep just yet. She had so much more to do.

Kayle shoved the papers to the side of her desk with a snort, standing and pacing through her admittedly small quarters. There was another reason for her lack of sleep – she’d missed her period. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, given the life she led, but this felt different. And she had been with Nasus a few weeks ago, on her last break…

The angel shook her head violently, trying to reject the notion. Part of her wanted to get tested, just to be on the safe side, but the other part vehemently rejected that notion, as if she could make the problem go away by ignoring it. It’s just an off-month, she thought, trying to be dismissive. I’m just late. I can’t be pregnant.

Kayle sank heavily back into the desk chair, hands rubbing her tired eyes.  She hadn’t mentioned the issue to Nasus yet – he’d been deployed with her for a few days during the fighting – but if Kayle was being honest with herself, she didn’t really want to mention it. What if nothing came of her fears? What if she actually was pregnant? What would Nasus say, or do? The uncertainty of the situation made Kayle want to just wait in her room until it was over.

Better to leave him out of this, she thought, as firmly as she dared. She was late – that was all. Spending time worrying about a hypothetical situation was only going to drive her insane.

The angel pushed herself out the chair, wandering towards the window on the opposite wall. Her gaze passed over the tops of the apartments below, past the thicket of skyscrapers and beyond the wall. A memory came to her, unbidden – a time back before the war, before Runeterra, before she was even a Judicator. A much younger Kayle had once wanted children, wanted to bring life into a world that was growing increasingly darker. That Kayle would have been nervously hopeful in this situation, anxiously sharing the news with her potential father and constantly feeling her belly for any sign of movement. Strange how much things can change over the millennia, Kayle thought absently.

She left the window and resumed pacing, to keep herself awake. She still had work to do, and reminiscing wasn’t going to get it done. The ball of nervousness that had lodged itself in her heart was still there though, and despite five minutes of exercise, Kayle still couldn’t focus. Fine, she thought irritably. I’ll get myself tested. It wouldn’t take long, and at the very least it would get the ordeal over with. She didn’t become any less nervous, but a decision had been made and that helped her think clearly. The angel dropped back into her seat and pulled the papers close. She’d finish the documents first, then stop by the clinic in the Spire.

 

* * *

 

Kayle sat huddled on the bed, staring at the pregnancy test that was still clutched in her hands. Though she’d been assured that it was 99% accurate, she’d had a test done twice just to confirm.

But there was no denying it now – she was, in fact, pregnant.

The angel was too numb with shock to even know how she was supposed to feel. She was pregnant. She couldn’t keep fighting on the frontline now, couldn’t defend the city from the predators that they could barely repel. And she’d be out for months, unable to do anything of use. We’ve doomed Runeterra, she thought blankly, her eyes still affixed to the test.

What was she supposed to say to the Council? What was she going to tell Nasus? She knew that he’d always wanted a child, but would he still want it with so much on the line? Even with the technology of the City, there was always a chance she’d die in childbirth. It still happened, even in the heart of the Spire. To die in a hospital bed, unable to fight that which sapped her strength… it was terrifying.

Kayle forced herself out of her hunched position and up onto her feet. It wasn’t courage that drove her on, but a mindless urge to get out and do something. Nasus wouldn’t be back until the evening, which left her with too much time on her hands. She stopped at the door, realizing that she was still holding the test. The angel tossed it to the floor behind her. Her rational mind told her to fly, to get out of the confines of the Spire and take to the air. It had always helped her think before – maybe it would now.

 

* * *

 

Exhaustion was not a word that qualified fully for what he was feeling at this moment Nasus decided, very nearly dragging himself through the hallways to the sanctity of his room in the Spire. No this was a heavier feeling that in his sluggish state of mind, he could not quite describe. When he was rested he knew that he would have all of his mental capacities back and be able to put a proper word to what he was feeling but for now, he would settle with a lesser description because it was convenient and at hand with no effort.

“Kayle?” said Nasus with some confusion in his voice at the sight of the woman standing outside his door. It was unusual for her to be doing anything but working and it usually required physical force to remove her to her room for rest. Worry colored his voice as he took in her tense posture and the strain around her eyes. He looked around the corridor to make certain that no one else was there before taking the angel’s elbows and pulling her close. “Are you alright?”

She tried to meet his eyes but couldn’t. It had seemed like such a simple matter to tell him back when she was in the air, but now it seemed impossible. Part of Kayle wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong, to keep it a secret for as long as possible. It would be easy, she thought wishfully. Just walk away. But she forced such thoughts away. Nasus had a right to know, and he’d be her closest companion in the coming days.

Her eyes finally lifted to meet his. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted, uncaring of any listening ears that might have been in the hallway.

Nasus felt as if he was far, far away as the words came at him and he absorbed their meaning. She was pregnant? With his child? Wordlessly and without taking his eyes off of Kayle he slammed a password into the keypad that kept his room locked away from intruders. He walked in, gently but insistently pulling her along with him and allowing the door to slide shut with a familiar pneumatic hiss of air.

 "Are you certain,“ asked the jackalman, taking hold of Kayle’s elbow again.

Kayle scarcely noticed being pulled into the room. “Yes,” she said brusquely. “I had myself tested. I am pregnant.” The second time saying it seemed easier than the first, and the longer she looked into Nasus’s eyes the better she felt. He seemed… excited? Nervous? She’d gotten used to reading his expressions over the long time they’d had together, but he was still so unreadable sometimes.

Joy, immense and uncontainable joy was what Nasus was feeling and he pulled Kayle into his arms even as he took an unnecessary step forward to hug her as tightly and as closely as he could. Nasus was certain that Kayle wasn’t entirely comfortable in the back of his mind but at the forefront he just wanted to be as near to her as physically possible without their bodies entangling in that most pleasant of ways.

"Hundreds of years of war and death and loss and we have this,” Nasus mumbled into Kayle’s hair. In a voice that was quieter he dared to ask if this was what she wanted, if she was certain of this course of events.

She pressed herself against his chest as close as she could, fingers digging into his back. For a moment she was no longer concerned for the City’s safety, worried about the Council’s judgment, or nervous about the year ahead of her. With Nasus’s arms tight around her, everything was right with the world. Kayle could almost believe that she’d wanted the child.

“We have this,” she agreed, giving Nasus a squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. “You know what this means though, yes?” Her expression was pained. Without her on the battlefield, more of the combat burden would fall to Nasus. He would be risking his life while she sat indoors and worried. There was also the Council to consider. They’d turned a blind eye to her relationship with Nasus so far, but this wasn’t something that could be ignored. Would they punish them? Praise them? Turn them into celebrities? Kayle wasn’t sure which was worse.

“I will be fighting more. I know that much. I know that this will mean the end of what privacy we have,” said Nasus, one hand lifting to cup and caress Kayle’s face. She was so worried and he wanted to erase that from her, wished for the circumstances to be so different than what they were. In another life he would have had servants pampering Kayle from the moment her pregnancy was announced, people waiting on her every need and whim and war would be the furthest thing on their minds. “It will not be an easy time but it will be a time we remember for the eternity that we might yet have.”

He was so calm about it all, so perfectly at ease – it was as though he wasn’t talking about facing death on the battlefield, or having their privacy gone for good. Kayle almost wanted to scream at him that it wasn’t okay, that it wasn’t fair that he go through so much for her sake. His words soothed the impulse away, just as they had always calmed her fears. 

She pressed his hand to her cheek, her fingers gently wrapping around his much larger ones. “For eternity…” she murmured absently. What kind of world were they bringing this child into? Did she have the right to condemn them to this war-torn plane?

“Nasus…” Kayle began, but she stopped herself. Worry could have its time later. For now, she just wanted to be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Akai actually wrote the first two parts and then we managed to turn it into a RP. I hope y'all like it.


End file.
